The rail insulating pads are in wide use on railroad tracks because of a need to use the rails as conductors for the control of electric signals. There are several problems which have been encountered heretofore however, including the difficulty of replacing a damaged or deteriorated insulator, which heretofore has usually involved lifting a rail from its sleeper by a considerable distance. Secondly, some of the previously used insulating pads have been arranged to clip over the rail foot, the pads being one-piece pads. These are effective in use but are difficult to install and replace. However, a two-piece pad has been considered undesirable heretofore because of the existence of electrical leakage problems which can develop where there are face to face abutments between portions of an assembly, since the interface zone can become wet by capillary action.
The main object of this invention is to provide an arrangement whereby a rail insulating pad can be located between a rail and a sleeper, firstly without the need of lifting the rail from the sleeper by an excessive amount and secondly, with a configuration which will interrupt capillary action so as to reduce electrical leakage.